


A Kiss in the Rift

by daltheznadof



Series: The Silent Songstress and The Deadly Artist [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: They seldom were on the same side when appearing in the Rift. It is a strange thing with their recent history.





	A Kiss in the Rift

Sona flushes after appearing in the rift. There he stood, horned mask and tall dramatic stature. They were on the same team together. Looking at him gave nothing away to his thoughts. Jhin watches her.

She keeps a carefully neutral face when he is declared to bottom lane. She is the same. Garen to top, Warwick to the jungle and Katarina to mid lane.

He watches her as they speed down the lane. It was seldom they were on the same team. The last was before all their interactions outside the Rift, before he tried to kill her. 

So the match went on. Jhin hadn't missed her flush at the start of the match. He decided to use it and see what ways he could make her dance with anticipation. 

Sona blinks the first time she feels the trail of Whisper against her back. She puts it to him moving back out of range, out of the way of minions. The next touch, fingers over her hip, a passing moment, she knows he is toying with her.

Jhin watches her tighten. He can hear it when there is a pause in her strumming. He relishes it, even so small.

Further into the game, they've killed the two down lane. He returns then proceeds again down the lane. He pauses at the brush just outside the first tower. There would be time before the others returned to attack, perhaps.

Sona swallows when she hears the familiar hum of whisper, too close and not in sight. She strums on the hiss of his four. On his shot that goes right in front of her. He steps from the brush, watching.

She watches him. He moves closer step by step. His Whisper traces her harpsicord. She is still as he moves around it. A hand traces her shoulder. She feels his heat at her back.

Sona flushes as Jhin moves his hand around to hold her stomache. He traces her neck, leans closer. His hand moves away. She shivers at the breath on her neck. He noses her ear.

His voice is low, a murmur on her skin. "One two three four. Two two three four." His fingers thrum against stomache. A kiss to her neck, her jaw, each on the fourth count. 

She turns her head slowly in time with his count. She'd learned his count, the way he liked to perform his act. His last count, he kisses her lips. He pulls her back flush with his chest. 

Jhin hums in his throat. She is quiet, unable to make a sound aside from breath. She puts a hand up around the back of his neck when he moves to pull away. He is surprised as she usually leaves him to charge.

Sona bites his lip. Blue eyes meet red in a challenge. She pulls herself away quickly before he is able to respond or react. A strum of her harpsichord and she is already ahead by many yards. She strums a laugh.

Jhin growls. It is more frustration with each interaction than anger like he used to have when there was an interruption in his performance. It only extended to her. The little songstress that held him enraptured to her play. 

He wondered at her challenge as he followed after. Where did the next performance lead them? How far could he play or perhaps it was her leading and he was oblivious? He wasn't sure. It irked and intrigued him.


End file.
